


Genesis

by Unspoken0dreams



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspoken0dreams/pseuds/Unspoken0dreams
Summary: Sometimes, Dennis writes letters.Dennis wrote the first letter while high on weed, weed Mac had provided of course, and after his first blowjob, which Mac had not provided of course.It's the Genesis of Dennis’ demise, the beginning of the letters, the beginning of the end. The start of his one-sided love affair with a closeted Catholic asshole,and the foundations of the wall  around his emotions that he’s spent two decades constructing.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in the Sunny fandom. I haven't written anything in... Just over a year, I think.  
> I never intended to write an actual story but the plot bunny kind of just dragged me along for the ride. I might write more in this ‘verse if more plot bunnies come tumbling by.  
> Any mistakes are mine and all characters belong to the talented writers and creators of It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia.  
> Please leave kudos and/or comments, I love getting feedback.

Sometimes, Dennis writes letters. They're not love letters or hate mail or anything like that, they're just letters. Page after page of more or less comprehensive scribbles, detailing all the things Dennis can't say - _won't_ say - to his friends and family, but wishes he had, could, will.

He writes letters to everyone in the gang, and sometimes others too. There's a thick file of unsend letters to Frank and Charlie - it used to be two separate files but then more and more of the letters started getting addressed to both of them and Dennis merged the files. It just made more sense.

Dee’s file is thicker than Charlie and Frank's, letter after letter containing the mixed up jumble of love/hate that is Dennis’ feelings towards his twin. Vicious jabs at her birdlike appearance wrapped snugly around surprisingly kind lines about how Dennis sometimes wishes he knew how to tell her he loved her.

That's kind of a recurring theme in Dennis’ letters to the gang. Kind words Dennis will never let himself say out loud, only letting the truth out like this, in letters that will never get sent but kept in a locked box behind the fake back in Dennis’ closet. They’re kept safely hidden behind row after row of VHS tapes and, more recently, DVDs, labelled with names Dennis sometimes has to makes up because he’s already forgotten it in the few hours between the act and the reviewing of the act.

Here, in the dark, lies Dennis’ darkest secrets, his most inner truths. Locked up tight and shielded from curious eyes. Dennis wasn’t lying when he told Mac that he kept his emotions on lock down, in fact, Mac had no idea how honest and literal Dennis was being in that moment.

Mac. The name on the thickets of all of Dennis’ files. Thicker than the Sweet Dee and Charlie & Frank files put together. Mac is not a complicated man, but Dennis feelings for him are a tangle of hate-friendship-hate-desire-hate-hate...love. Dennis doesn’t like to poke at the tangled ball of emotions he knows he keep buried. He’s afraid to knock something loose, set something free that will go flying to the surface, changing things irrevocably - whether for better or for worse. Better to keep the status quo. Better to keep everything locked up tight, emotions and letters alike.

Mac is his roommate, his best friend, his blood brother. And probably the love of his life, if Dennis ever let himself feel such strong emotions. But it’s better not to think about it too much. _Sit down, you’re rocking the boat._

Like Dennis’ feeling, his letters to Mac are a mix of friendly, short, one sentence jokes or quibs that Dennis wishes he had the balls to say out loud, and longer, detailed confession that Dennis wishes he had the numbness to never have felt in the first place. They’re dark and hurtful, written in fits of anger when Mac has done or said something idiotic and pissed Dennis off to the point where his eyes narrow to slits and his lips go white from rage. They’re also soft and, frankly, _mushy_. Line after line written in Dennis’ neat hand detailing how Dennis' heart flutters in his chest whenever Mac does something particularly thoughtful, or when he’s half asleep on the couch and slumps down with his head on Dennis’ shoulder, hair soft and floppy rather than slicked back, eyes soft and smiling about some dumb joke in whatever action flic they’re watching. The letters to Mac are the longest and the most complicated.

The letters to Mac also date back the longest, with the first letter being _the first letter_. It’s written in faded black pen on a page torn out of a 11th grade notebook, notes on the derivative of power functions scribbled on the back. The letter itself is short, to the point, cutting yet soft, an attempt to cover the softer emotions in a layer of anger, disgust and mockery. It's the Genesis of Dennis’ demise, the beginning of the letters, the beginning of the end. The start of his one-sided love affair with a closeted Catholic asshole and the foundations of the wall  around his emotions that he’s spent two decades constructing.

Dennis wrote the first letter while high on weed, weed Mac had provided of course, and after his first blowjob, which Mac had not provided of course. He had been there, though, in the Reynolds living room, drinking the expensive whiskey stolen from Frank's liquor cabinet and watching through hooded eyes as Maureen Ponderosa got down on her knees and sloppily sucked Dennis off. Dennis didn't know why, still doesn't, but he kept his eyes on Mac, well, Ronnie at the time, the whole way through. From Maureen’s first hesitant kiss, placed on his still soft dick, to the moment his eyes finally shut in ecstasy as he blew his load into Maureen's mouth, cum spilling between her lips and swirling around her rotten tooth.

When Dennis opened his eyes after a minute, Maureen was taking a swig of whiskey directly from the bottle and Ronnie was gone. That night, lying alone in bed and trying to fall asleep, Dennis had grabbed a pen and his notebook and written the first letter while smoking the last of the joint Mac had left behind. Maureen had fallen asleep on the couch and Dennis had left her there, if Frank or his mom kicked up a fuss, he’d blame it all on Dee, it always worked.

Dennis doesn’t know why he wrote the letter to Mac, only knows that in that moment he was feeling _too much_ and he needed to relieve the pressure in his chest, kill the butterflies fluttering aimlessly in the void hole where other people had emotions. Because Dennis doesn’t _do_ emotions. Never has, never will. So he tears a page out of a random notebook, doesn’t care if he’ll need the equations for power functions (he will) because in that moment all that matters is making the stupid butterflies stop fluttering so goddamn much.

The letter is not kind, but it’s a love letter all the same.

 

_Hey, Asshole_

_Did you think you could just slink away while my eyes were closed? That you could just get away with watching me get my dick sucked and never have to own up to how hard it made you? How you couldn’t keep your eyes off my dick, how you had to bite your lip and clench your fists to keep from moaning and touching yourself? Did you think I didn’t notice? I did. I noticed all of it and I think you’re pathetic. You’re so gay, Ronnie, and everyone knows it. I bet you wanted to be the one on your knees, bet you wished Maureen wasn’t even there, that it was just me on the couch and you on your knees, sucking on my dick like a fucking lollipop. I bet you ran all the way home with your dick hard, I bet you’re lying in your bed right now, touching yourself and getting off to the memory of my hard dick, the way I moaned so handsomely when I came in Maureen’s mouth. I bet the sight of me had ruined you for anyone else. You’ve realised that everyone else is inferior, that no one will ever make you come as hard as when you imagine sucking my dick. I am a golden god and I bet all you want is so put your mouth on me, to taste me._

_Whatever, it doesn’t matter because you’ll never get to touch my dick, never get to experience the pleasure of having my hard cock in your pretty mouth. Maureen and I are gonna be together forever, you know, she’ll come visit me at Penn next year and I’ll fuck her and make her blow me all the time. And you, Ronnie, you’ll be sleeping all alone in your own bed, wishing you could be on your knees for me every damn night. Pathetic. Maybe I should let you suck me off, just once so you would really know what you’re missing. I bet you’d love to taste my cum, bet you’d take it so nicely, me fucking your throat raw._

_But it won’t happen. We’re buddies and Maureen is the love of my life, even if her dead tooth is fucking disgusting and she’s way too into cats. But whatever, someday I’ll marry her and maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you be my best man and you can stand next to me and watch as I become someone else’s husband, not yours, never yours. You’re just a pathetic asshole who wishes he could suck my cock forever._

_NOT yours,_ _  
_ _Dennis Reynolds_

 

 


End file.
